


from the corner of my eye

by wholewheatbreddy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, So you get this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brett is Thirsty and Cannot Deal, listen i cannot write angst okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholewheatbreddy/pseuds/wholewheatbreddy
Summary: brett yang is sure of three things:one: eddy chen is his best friend.two: eddy chen is painfully hot.three: brett is completely and utterly screwed.oh, and something else:brett's fixation begins with eddy's hands.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 18
Kudos: 214





	from the corner of my eye

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from wattpad!  
lol okay what happened was i fell into twoset. THEN i fell into breddy and naturally came here...and found literally nothing. so then i went to wattpad. but wattpad's system is gross and i hate it, so i'm posting it here (BECAUSE WE NEED MORE BREDDY ON AO3)

brett yang is sure of three things:

one: eddy chen is his best friend.

two: eddy chen is painfully hot.

three: brett is completely and utterly screwed.

oh, and something else:

brett's fixation begins with eddy's hands.

it's not _that_ bad, he reassures himself. they're nice hands. it's _understandable_, brett tries to justify. who wouldn't admire them? nobody would be okay if they saw those beautiful goddamn fingers waving around and doing all manner of things every day.

not just the hands, brett realizes, which is either better or worse. eddy's... everything is nice. he's been working out recently, and it's been getting more obvious. the stretch of his shoulders is far broader than brett remembers, as is the building muscle on his arms.

holy _shit_, brett thinks. i have a thing for my _best friend_, what is wrong with me?

"hey," eddy says, snapping brett out of his reverie. "you okay? you spaced out."

"huh? oh, yeah." he presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. "just kinda had a rough night. it's fine."

eddy grins. he does that damn beautiful smile- the one where his eyes tilt up at the corners and his whole body fills up with energy. "rough night, huh? what've you been hiding?"

eddy's tone may have been playful, but _no_, brett's brain cannot handle _those_ words i_n that order_, so he makes like a viola player, stammers an excuse, and runs to the bathroom two minutes before leaving for a vlog.

(and no, brett did not jerk off to his friend in his own bathroom. that's so weird.)

-

the foot massage vlog was... _interesting_ to say the least. brett feels relaxed and injured in equal measure. eddy feels just plain injured.

"dude," eddy groans, and lets his head loll back. "i think i'm dead. you'll have to carry on for me, brett. tell everyone that we're onesetviolin now."

"no way!" brett laughs. "it was okay after i relaxed and stopped playing. you were so tense, you know!"

"hrg," eddy mutters. he sighs, and stands up. "i'm gonna go... lie down or something. i'm _injured_, brett, you treat your poor best friend like this?"

brett licks his lips. _best friend this, best friend that._ "yeah, yeah. go rest. i'll forward the footage to the editors."

once eddy's out of the room, and brett has finished what he said he would do, brett finally lets himself slump over in his seat.

_he's pretty sensitive_.

"dude, i wonder," brett sighs. "do you have any idea what you look like when you arch your back and make _illegal_ sounds? on youtube? in public? _right beside me_?"

_i can't deal with this._

he opens instagram, and smiles at the barrage of notifications he gets the moment he clicks the app icon. he scrolls through his feed - smiles when he sees eddy's icon pop up - and decides, _fuck it_, and clicks the _eddychen_ hashtag.

a boatload of memes hits him in the face first, but as he scrolls, he starts to see more pictures that are actually twoset related. he sees things he wouldn't have noticed on his own- edits that emphasize the way they look at each other, their height difference, their hand sizes.

the pictures don't get any worse (besides the odd piece of fanart) but the captions and comments get racier. people admiring him and eddy. sometimes they talk about the smallest things- the speck in his eye, the highlights in eddy's hair - but they become increasingly extreme. they voice the things he would never dare to say- _i'd pay for eddy to step on me, i wish he'd strangle me with those hands, he looks so good-_

brett's mouth is very, very, dry. he doesn't dare to like any of the posts, but now that he's seen what their community thinks, he doesn't think he'll ever forget.

he turns his phone off and sets it gingerly onto the table, and rubs his face. _what the hell,_ he thinks, a little bitter. _so what_. eddy had a girlfriend before, and he took a fan on a date once too. there's no point to any of this fanboying and sneaking around.

_it'll blow over_, brett thinks, and goes to get something to eat.

-

of course it doesn't blow over.

over the next few weeks, all life does is provide more ammunition to shoot brett in the heart over and over again.

eddy gets a new haircut. it's weirdly angular and kind of strange at first, but he grows into it, like he always does.

brett lets his bangs grow out. he flips through social media and reads what the community has to say.

_"eddys haircut is kinda sacrilegious lmaooo but it's more #deddychen so it's okay"_

_"brett's so baby!!! i can't deal!!"_

both captions are followed by a sequence of heart emojis and hashtags, but brett zeroes in on #_deddychen_.

_too late, i guess._

he checks the door to his room. there's still a little light leaking under the crack of the door, but it's almost the middle of the night and he's holed up in his duvets.

_this is what i'm doing with my life now, mom! crushing on eddy and looking at fans' posts._

he taps the hashtag.

-

brett's excused himself from enough recording sessions that eddy probably thinks he's either sick or completely insane at this point. he finds himself searching for some kind of contact- he yearns to touch eddy, to meet his gaze. but brett can't seem to will his limbs to work whenever an opportunity presents itself, or meet eddy's gaze whenever they speak.

"see, i get that i'm taller than you," eddy says one day during a coffee date (a _date_, brett thinks, wow). everything about him screams casual. he even flips his hair dramatically, but his expression makes his worry clear. "but you've been looking basically everywhere except my face recently. is something up?"

"oh, uh, no. everything's- uh, fine. completely fine." brett stammers, then composes himself and gets his wits together. he lets his lips upturn and the corners of his eyes crinkle. "you're mother-henning me now, eddy?"

eddy snorts. "excuse me for being worried! there's only three people in the world who know me better than i know myself, and one of them's right in front of me. i don't know what i'd do without you."

brett's throat closes up. he licks his lips involuntarily, and doesn't see the way eddy tracks the motion.

"yeah," he says, quieter now. "i'm fine. it'll pass over soon."

"if you say so," eddy sighs, clearly dubious. he goes back to his coffee; wraps his hands around the cup and just inhales the rich scent of his drink. he taps a finger against the handle, clearly lost in his own head.

brett pulls out his phone to take a picture of his coffee for his instagram story. he smiles when he realizes eddy's taken a picture of his coffee too.

"cheers, mate," he says, showing eddy his phone.

"right back at you," eddy grins.

holy shit, brett swears internally. i'm so fucking _screwed_.

-

they're in the middle of yet another video. brett knows he's spacing out- he knows the editors will probably zoom in on him and have satie's _gymnopédie 1_ droning in the background, but he really couldn't care less. how could he care, when he has eddy and his stupidly beautiful, fluttery fingers showing the camera the way the wood of the bow curves and how the frog is actually heavier than the tip, forcing you to adjust the weight and force every time you bow, and-

his mind wanders, but brett knows there's no way he can really tune eddy out. it's clear eddy's passionate about what he does, and he knows his craft very well. eddy had always been great at teaching, too. he had that channel where he posted tutorials and lessons, which brett had watched before, laughed, and tried to follow along as if he was a true beginner.

he taught people things that would stay with them for life-_ things i wished someone explain to me at the start,_ eddy told him, _and i hope that maybe my advice will boost many potential great soloists on their way. who knows? maybe i- we - will be responsible for the next hilary hahn._

brett knows eddy's a great teacher. eddy was the one who taught him love.

his gaze refocuses. brett tries to focus in on the camera, but his eyes drift over to eddy again. eddy with those sweeping movements, with the messy hair. he sees it all in one crystalline moment- the sweep of his lashes over his cheek; the strong line of his jaw, and the flashing curve of his eyes as they turn to him.

"hello? earth to brett?"

the world snaps back to painful reality, that beautiful frozen frame out of his reach. now eddy is living and breathing, something that a still image could never hope to replicate. brett feels a hot flush climb up his cheeks, and a strange warmth travel down to his toes. he stares at eddy like a deer caught in headlights. he knows that when he blushes, his skin reddens all the way down his chest.

_does eddy know that?_

_do i want him to know that?_

"you, uh. you okay there, brett?"

"yes. absolutely," brett says, automatically, then resists the urge to slap himself. "i mean. sort of? i'm not sick or anything, i just have a-" _hard-on for you because you're too goddamn attractive for your own good- _"a medical condition."

"really," eddy drawls, draws it out. "you. suddenly have a medical condition, that neither your parents nor my parents nor _none of our friends_ or even _I _have heard about till now?"

"i, uh," brett stutters- he actually stutters, _what is going on_, "yeah?"

"hm," eddy hums, turns to fiddle with something, and suddenly whips around to face him.

"hey bretty," eddy says, dangerously singsong all of a sudden. "you wanna know something interesting, actually? and don't worry, i turned off the camera and saved the footage for this bit."

brett feels his palms sweat. "sure...?"

"a little bird told me," eddy sighs, his voice husky (which is not doing favours for brett, oh no), "that you might be a little- you know, _fond_, of me. oh, and my hands in particular. is that true, brett?"

_oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, shit, damnit_, brett panicks. "no," he says, kitten-weak even to his own ears.

eddy raises an eyebrow. alright, rational brett is gone, crazy impulsive brett is in, and now everything he's had with eddy has been for nothing because of what he's about to do.

brett stands up. all his words are gone. he's gone, that's it. crazy time now.

"i have been going crazy crushing on you and your face and your shoulders and your hands, and your fingers and _rargh_, and, i dunno, your legs, for the longest time. and i just realized. also, i learned that the twoset community is very thirsty for us- for _you_\- and so am i. seriously. feel free to take hate me now, eddy. you can just deck me, mate, i'll understand."

brett screws his eyes shut. he hears a shaky breath and the sound of skin against fabric. he dares to chance a peek at the inevitable.

it's eddy who stands now, his long legs unfolding beneath him. he almost looks- embarrassed? his face is flushed red now, and if brett didn't know eddy better he wouldn't have noticed the hitch in his breathing. but his eyes are so, so hungry. brett can see himself in those dilated pupils. he knows he looks like a mess.

"punch me if you don't want this," eddy whispers, and kisses him. his hands are gentle on brett's face. too gentle. brett doesn't deserve it.

he hears himself make a high, helpless sort of keening in his throat. it's just a kiss. he's kissed people before. eddy's kissed people before. why is he so worked up over just a kiss?

because it's _eddy_.

because it's eddy breaking away from his mouth to whisper, "dude, i've always loved you, you know?"

it's eddy guiding him to the couch with infinite care, eddy making that achy little purr next to his ear. it's eddy asking him, _is this alright, are you okay?_

(and for eddy, it's brett letting his head lull back as eddy trails his lips down his throat. it's the breathy exclamations brett makes through swollen lips when eddy bites low enough that he won't have to worry about marks. it's the way brett's hands fist in his hair and _push._)

brett breaks out of the static fizzling in his brain, sees eddy as he is, ravaged and imperfect and still too pretty for his own good. "i have never been more okay in my life, eddy. i think you know me well enough by now."

eddy flashes that beautiful quicksilver smile again. he looks unreal. untouchable. "glad to see you're back with us, professor yang."

"shut it," brett groans, then promptly goes even redder when he realizes the position they're in. eddy is sort of sitting astride brett's hips so that he's kind of leaning over him while not really touching anything either. he peeks down. "oh, okay, edwina. didn't realize you were packing that kind of heat down there."

"really? now you bring up my alter ego?" eddy sighs, though brett can see he's trying not to laugh. "you're killing the mood, dude. and my boner."

"okay, shush!" brett chuckles, then freezes. "you've never done this before, have you?"

eddy promptly goes from _heavy-lidded-too-hot-to-handle_ eddy to _oh-shit-oopsie_ eddy. "to be fair, i was only 68% sure about the hand fetish thing, really. i didn't think i'd get to second base. wanna just kiss and stuff for now?"

"yeah, okay," brett says, smirks, and dives in for another kiss. "enough talk."

-

brett's on his way to his favourite bubble tea shop the next day when he gets a text from eddy.

**eddy >:3c:**  
yo

**brett: **  
yeah what's up

**eddy >:3c:**  
just wanted to let you know that i love you

**eddy >:3c:**  
oh and also

brett doesn't care that he's smiling like an idiot and texting in the middle of a crowd. he's done too much dumb stuff as a classical musician to let it affect him.

he thinks of the perfect response with a smirk. his fingers fly over the keyboard.

**brett:**  
omg edwina babe you shouldn't have, ily too 💖💖

**eddy >:3c:**  
no be quiet

**eddy >:3c:**  
once we figured our shit out together that was the hottest thing i've ever seen or done holy shit

**eddy >:3c:**  
gonna be honest with you im probably gonna be jerking to that for the rest of my life

**brett:**  
i don't know whether i should be happy or offended

**brett:**  
no bubble tea for you then

**eddy >:3c:**  
NO WAIT LING LING PLEASE SPARE ME I'M SORRY

**eddy >:3c:**  
BRETT

**brett:**  
dw bad boy

**brett:**  
you know i love you

brett smiles, then lets his mind wander. he's got a pretty good idea for a video.

**brett:**  
hey

**eddy >:3c:**  
yeah

**brett:**  
wanna do another fanfiction video?

he knows eddy's smothering a laugh right now. a throat clears behind him, and he hurries into the bubble tea shop.

**eddy >:3:**  
i wonder why ùwú  
don't worry bretty  
i'll hold your hand through the saucy parts

**brett: **  
alright that's it  
you're sleeping on the floor

**eddy >:3c:**  
lol  
wait  
brett  
you were joking right  
BRETT  
GET ME SOME BUBBLE TEA AT LEAST  
BRETT COME ON

-

"hello guys!" eddy cheers, then abruptly lowers his voice. "welcome to another..._ interesting _episode of twosetviolin."

brett jumps in. "we got some requests to do this type of video again. here's a quick reminder, though. this is a-" eddy waggles his eyebrows, here- "_strictly pg _channel. so we'll try not to give you guys too much secondhand embarassment."

"we're picking from the top fics about us on wattpad, and we have no idea what's coming," eddy continues. "so editors, we hope you'll cut out the screaming and, uh, _amazing_ stuff. alright, we've talked for long enough. on with the sauciness."

"never say that word in that context ever again," brett groans, covering his face, but he fumbles with the computer and opens to the fic they've chosen.

they begin reading- brett stumbling over his words, eddy trying too hard to be seductive- and near the end, brett's BSOD'd again while eddy's almost in tears from laughing so hard.

"dude!" he snickers. "you spaced out more than the violas when it's time for them to play."

"shut up," brett grumbles, and makes to close the lid of the laptop.

eddy's hand clamps over his. a shock travels up brett's arm.

_i know where those hands have been._

as soon as that thought occurs, brett fights the urge to facepalm. _brain, shut up that is not okay, we are filming oh my god, why._

"nah, hold on," eddy says, seemingly oblivious of the effect he has on brett. "i wanna see some of the rest."

"okay, fine!" brett sighs, throwing his hands up, then stares into the camera. "just to let you know, guys, i have no part in this. bye."

eddy skims through it. brett sees the shit-eating grin spreading across his face. "brett," he says, turning to face him, and brett _knows _that expression. knows it very well.

"yeah?" brett replies, very bravely. his voice does _not _shake, thank you very much.

"this is- heheh- pretty accurate, actually," eddy chuckles. "y'know what i mean?"

brett reads about two sentences before he gets _exactly _what eddy means. "i've said this once and i'll say it again. this is a-" eddy's doubled over from laughter- "a STRICTLY PG channel."

"ling ling-" eddy snorts, then composes himself. "ling ling would not approve of you guys spending all your time reading this. go practice."

"don't let the violas drag you down," brett says, mostly on autopilot, then barely remembers to remind the viewers about subscribing and buying their merch.

"get this sleek, beautiful watch!" eddy says, caressing his wrist. "wow!"

"yeah," brett says. "wow. anyways. like, subscribe and don't forget to practice."

"yeah!" eddy cheers, then leans over to turn the camera off.

-

"we're giving everyone more fuel to ship us, honestly," brett says, updating the twosetviolin instagram account. "i'm not surprised why there's a whole hashtag dedicated to shipping us."

"mhm," eddy hums, distracted by his task of looking over the footage. he's painfully beautiful in the afternoon sunlight.

"you're not- worried?"

"why would i be worried?" eddy asks. he looks up. brett can't quite meet his gaze.

"well, what if-"

"brett," eddy says, and shakes his head. his fringe bobs. "i couldn't give a shit if people don't approve. because i don't need their approval. i've got you, i've got everything we've worked for in twoset, and that's all i need."

"i-"

brett ducks his head. he can feel that godforsaken flush travelling up his cheeks again, but this time, he doesn't bother trying to hide it.

he laughs, finally, a self-deprecating little thing. he brings his gaze- which finally has regained its measured stability- to eddy's face. "you always know what to say, don't you?"

eddy abruptly breaks his line of sight. "i guess i've just known you long enough to read the situation. to be honest, the day i confronted you- i was really unsure. i was acting on impulse. i just wanted to know if all that dancing around me meant anything, and i was so scared that i'd gone too far."

"don't worry about it," brett says, and lets himself really smile for the first time in a while. "if it weren't for your impulsiveness, i'd still be giving side-eyeing you and you'd still be wondering if i really felt anything for you. i'm just- really glad you did what you did."

"so does that mean i can sleep on the be-"

"only because you're a sweet-talker."

they work in comfortable silence for a little longer, before eddy releases a breath and finally slumps in his chair.

"wanna get some coffee?" eddy asks, standing up. "we're basically free for the rest of the afternoon, after all."

"yeah, sure," brett says.

and in the corner of his eye-

he sees eddy smile, a quicksilver little thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed my word vomit, because i thought this shit up at 12 am and it took a completely different direction than i thought it would lol


End file.
